Traditionally, condiments have been packaged in flexible rectangular pouches. Frequently, such flexible rectangular pouches are made of thermoplastic sheet material. Existing condiment pouches are generally fabricated from two rectangular pieces of plastic film that are sealed together along the edges so that the condiment is hermetically sealed within the packet. The sealed packet protects the condiment from exposure to ambient air until the user opens the packet. These packages are typically used for single servings of condiments, such as ketchup, mustard, relish, mayonnaise, soy sauce, hot sauce, and other condiments used by fast food restaurants. To open the packet and dispense the condiment, the user must tear a small portion of the packet and squeeze or pour the condiment from the packet.
There are various problems with these types of packets. In particular, these packets are difficult to open and often require the use of two hands to open and dispense their contents. It is also difficult to accurately direct the condiment onto the food after the packet is open. When the condiment packet is torn open the contents frequently squirt out in unpredictable directions when the packet is squeezed. Further, if not all of the contents of the packet are dispensed, the user must rest the packet on a surface, whereby the opening of the packet may contact the surface and become contaminated, and/or the contents of the packet may dirty the surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small condiment packet that may be manipulated with one hand to dispense contents cleanly and efficiently, and may be supported upright on a surface to prevent soiling the surface.